


The Pink Haired Fool

by ThatFandomRen



Category: Persona Series, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crossover, Dumb Fool Souda, Gundham and Sonia are his velvet room assistants, Izuru is Igor, M/M, Persona 5 x Danganronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomRen/pseuds/ThatFandomRen
Summary: Could the fool teach the otherworldly assistant how to live, or will he end up in a bigger battle than he should have known,





	The Pink Haired Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for Soudam Week but since I'm a week late with it, here you go! We aren't going to go by the Velvet room totally so please deal with red for now.

Izuru sat in the red velvet room, tapping his fingers on the desk in front of him. Usually, he was bored out of his mind and bored with everything around him, not counting his two assistants; a boy in black and a girl in white. However, today was different; a small smile appeared on his face as he watched someone walk into the room.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room; I am Izuru the person who shall be guiding you through this trip of yours and next to me is my two assistants. Please introduce yourselves.” The girl with the white dress walked up to the pink-haired boy and bowed with a smile. “I am Sonia Nevermind, and I welcome you to the velvet room.” However, the boy in black pulled his scarf over his face and looked away. “I am Gundham Tanaka, and you better treat our Master well, or there will be consequences, understood?” The pink-haired boy gulped before shaking a bit. “H-Hey, I am Kazuichi Soda, and I have no idea why I am here, but a pretty sweet place you have.” 

Gundham turned away from Souda while Sonia looked at both of them with stars in her eyes. Izuru smirked before looking at Kazuichi. “You are here because you shall take one of my assistants out into your world and show them how things are done within the normal human life. Sonia has already been with someone for this little mission, so you shall take Gundham.” The said boy choked on his breath before looking at Izuru. “Master, you could not possibly put me with this mere mortal. He could not take care of himself if someone paid him he wouldn’t-“ He cut himself off seeing Izuru’s glare. “You are not going against my plans, are you Tanaka?” Gundham quickly bowed before closing his eyes. “I am not, Sir. Forgive me for talking out of place.” Izuru nodded before tapping his fingers on the desk again. “You know what you are doing Gundham and please while you are out there; don’t cause trouble.” Gundham bowed once more before walking to the exit. “Come, mortal, I have things to learn.” Souda sweatdropped before sighing out and following the boy. 

“Master, do you think Lord Gundham will handle being with the Fool?” Sonia asked Izuru with a worried expression. Izuru chuckled before closing his eyes. “This is more of a test for the fool rather than a test for Tanaka. We shall see how they can work well together.”


End file.
